Fangs Frustration
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: FXM/fax/fang and max, can i make it any clearer? big fan of this pairing i am. Fang and Max have a little time to themselves... after the daily battle with the evil erasers... of course... read and reveiw plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: not the author... wish i was... **

**Hope u like this story, its my first Maxium Ride one so go easy on me.. plz?**

* * *

I was on my way home from scavenging supplies. We had rented some nice cushy, _cheap,_ hotel rooms for the six of us. One for Angel and Nudge, who insisted on sharing and one for Gazzy and Iggy, because no one else would share with Gazzy. So that left Fang and I. can I hear some one say _awkward_…

As I passed an alleyway I heard sounds of a scuffle, and being me, I had to find out what it was all about. I slowly slunk down to the ground. Half crawling to see what was going on.

To my horror, I say Ari and Fang, trading blows on foot. Fang had a cut to the head, and claw marks across a bloody t-shirt, Ari looked much worse. I ran in to help Fang, even though he was winning. Ari snarled at me.

"Your girlfriends here to help… great" He shot at Fang. With one final swipe at Fang and me, Ari unfolded his heavy, awkward wings and took off into the night.

"Hotel, now." I said. Fang nodded in agreement. We unfolded our wings in total silence and flew through the open window of out hotel room. Fang went into the bathroom to check his head, I followed him, I'm not completely useless.

A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face from the cut above his left eye.

"Here, let me" I said softly, reaching out to him.

I put my hand on the side of his face flinched away from me, his black hair falling into his dark eyes.

"Please?" I whispered.

He dropped his gaze and slowly moved his head to face mine.

I stood up on my tiptoes to reach his forehead.

"Hmm…" I used my finger to catch a small droplet of blood about to fall onto his shoulder. I wiped my finger on a tissue and then used the tissue to wipe the thin trail of blood off his face.

I reached up higher, to clean the cut, but he flinched away again.

I pushed his hair out of his eyes:

"Your gonna have to let me look at that sooner or later." I told him.

He let out a sigh and turned to face me once again.

I stretched up again to remove the blood from his face and clean the cut. He closed his eyes from the small amount of pain but didn't turn away.

I finished cleaning the cut and looked into his eyes. I was suddenly hit with the realization that his lips were mere centimeters from mine. Judging by the look in his eyes, he had noticed too.

He removed his hand from where it had been clenching the bathroom bench and placed it behind my head. He whispered my name and I closed my eyes as he slowly and gently bought his lips to mine.

I put my hand on the side of his neck as his lips moved against mine, and, all too soon, he was gone. Why was he gone? Frustrating much? I'll get him for this.

I opened my eyes to find him looking completely ashamed of himself.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Max." He pushed out from between clenched teeth.

I moved my hand from his neck to cup his cheek, where blood was starting to run again. He moved his hand to cover mine, a hint of hope in his sorrowful eyes.

I stretched up as high as I could and placed a kiss to the very tip of his nose. A tentative smile crept it way onto his face.

I finished cleaning the blood off his face, again, and wiped the dried blood off his shoulder. I walked to the other side of the bathroom and threw him his shirt, he caught it.

As I left the bathroom I wondered where this left us.

I wandered over to the bed and crawled into the middle and lay down, looking at the ceiling and then closing my eyes.

Suddenly I got the feeling that Fang was watching me. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, Fang was leaning on the doorframe. He didn't say anything, he was defiantly the strong and silent type.

"Why did you leave?" He sounded so cute when he was confused. I smiled to myself and went back to staring with closed eyes at the ceiling.

I heard the bed springs creak. He sat down on the bed. I kept my eyes closed, even though I wanted desperately to look at him.

The bed creaked again, and I opened my eyes to find myself, once again, staring at Fang. He was hovering over me, his hands either side of my head and his knees either side of my hips. I was effectively trapped underneath him.

"Now…" Fang started, "Why did you leave, and why didn't you answer me before?"

"Hmm… I don't know and because I felt like it?" I answered coyly. I lifted my arms to grip his shoulders. "And why did you stop kissing me? I wasn't ready for you to stop."

Fang chuckled: "As you wish, my lady." He lent down and pressed his lips to mine again. I moved my arm up his shoulders and around his neck. Fang moved away from me, and I untangled my arms from his neck. I propped myself up on my elbows, it was a bit uncomfortable since he was still hovering over me, but now I had access to his neck.

I ran my lips over his jaw, traveling down to his neck; I lifted one arm and put it behind his head, toying with his hair.

Fang groaned. I smiled against his jaw. Suddenly I used all my strength to flip us over; I knelt beside Fang, and gave his one last kiss to the lips. Short and sweet.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, as I got to the door; I turned and saw u very frustrated Fang.

"That's for leaving me hanging before." I shot over my shoulder. I heard Fang groan, but in frustration this time, and flop back down onto the pillows.

* * *

**Poor Fang, dont you think? i pity any guy that that happens to. anyways wat did u think? questions? comments? well thats wat the box below is for... reveiw!**

**plz?**

**btw: i hav now added an unplanned second chapter to this, so i hope u lik it. (REVEIW)**

**Moony out.**


	2. Dam Him!

**Disclaimer: nope, im not James Patterson... sorry**

**this just sorta came to me so i put it down and uploaded it asap so that i could work on some other stories. hope u guys lik the unplanned 2nd chapter of Fang's Frustration - **

* * *

Great. I had just trapped myself in the bathroom. The window was too small to fly through and I couldn't just waltz back out to Fang. So I took a shower.

When you're on the run all the time, and you don't get to have a nice, refreshing shower every morning and night, then you really start to appreciate how wonderful the basic's of a home are. A shower is just exhibit number one. I let the water run over my shoulders and back. I washed my hair. It felt so good.

After spending way too much time in the shower, I got out and dried off. My clothes had just been washed this morning, so that was good. I put them on and towel dried my hair. I never liked blow-driers; you never know when it could turn out that one of them is a bomb. It's the same with pizzas.

When I could stall no longer, I unlocked the bathroom door and went back into the main room. Fang was still lying on the bed. Maybe I should apologize… Nah… I flopped down beside him on the bed though.

"Max?" I heard him ask after a while.

"Ya huh?" I said. He didn't answer he, he just rolled on top of me again. He lips attacked mine. When he stopped to breathe he said:

"I wasn't done with you…" In the sexiest of voices.

"Is that… so?" I asked, I was out of breath.

"Mmhmm…" He mumbled. He lips attacked my neck and jaw, just like I had done to him, but this time he didn't stop. He lifted one hand and ghosted it across my tummy. His lips moved across my collarbone with increasing slowness.

"Fang…" I pleaded. But he didn't listen. He ground his hips into mine and I gasped. "Stop… teasing…" I moaned out.

"Oh? I'm teasing, sorry Max…" He hoisted himself off me and lay next to me on the bed.

"What? Fang? I didn't say stop…" I complained.

"Let me tell you something Max: paybacks a bitch." Did he seriously just say that?

I huffed and lay back in the bed. Now I needed another shower. No amount of pleading or puppy dog eyes would get Fang to so much as look at me again. Eventually I fell asleep.

Dam him.

* * *

**no where near as long, but oh well, i hope you liked it anyway. please reveiw me.**

**Monny out.**


End file.
